


Under the Greek Sun

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Dark Harry Potter, Greek politics, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I put so much research into this fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Neko harry potter, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Past/Background James Potter/Mystery character, Politician Harry Potter, Veela Lucius Malfoy, question mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: The war ended three years ago. Two weeks after the battle Harry Potter disappeared. The last people outside of his close family {Remus Lupin, Sirius Lupin and their son Teddy} he had contact with was Gringotts bank. Harry had found out the shocking truth. His mother wasn't his mother but his father was and Harry's real father is...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is sat in his favourite cafe in the centre of Athens. It's been three years since he's had contact with anyone back in England other than the Lupins. This particular cafe has had a lot of attention recently after Harry was elected as one of the five members of parliament for the Dodecanese Islands after all the cafe was where Harry could be found at least once a week or whenever he had business in the capital of the sunny country. Nobody knows where he came from because his Greek is perfect so is his English, French, German, Spanish and Portuguese. He is one of the best politicians Greece has ever had. He can be seen shaking hands with a fellow politician in Drama at eleven and at half eleven can be seen doing charitable works in his own constituency. No one is quite sure how. Well the Greek Ministry of Magic is but none of the foreign Ministries have any records of a Hadrian James Thomas Lycan Riddle. Everyone likes him though so no one has really pushed for too much information. A tall blonde man walks into the cafe. He feels a pair of eyes looking at him and turns around. He locks eyes with Harry. Even though the man has changed a lot since the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius still recognises him. It's mainly the scent that Lucius recognises. Cinnamon with something oaky but it has recently been laced with pure sin and Lucius would not be ashamed to admit that it rather attracts him. Lucius saunters over to Harry trying not to seem too eager but also not trying to seem disinterested. Harry stands to greet the man. And casts a wandless wordless silencing charm around them.  
Harry: Hello Lucius.  
Lucius: Hello Hadrian.  
Harry: Please sit down.  
They both sit.  
Harry: So what brings you to Greece?  
Lucius: Boredom. Yourself?  
Harry: A combination of trying to find my mate and the food.  
Lucius: Any success?  
Harry: Food wise, yes. Mate wise, not until you walked in.  
Lucius: I though so.  
He presses a kiss to the top of Harry's hand. Harry blushes. They hear cameras clicking. There's tomorrow's headline.  
Harry: How is it back in the land of rain and tea?  
Lucius: You left; fixing the political system, out the window. Finding you and catching death eaters was the main focus of the entire country.  
Harry: And people wonder why I left.  
Lucius: Yes. I've officially left the country for three months. I was going to leave in January but Draco and Charlie finally chose a date for their wedding. March first. I was not going to leave and come back again two thirds of the way through so I postponed my plans.  
Harry: What was Ron's reaction? I haven't had time to floo call Remus and Sirius. Life got in the way  
Lucius: He was not happy. He was invited but he didn't go. Neither did Molly. Granger wasn't invited.  
Harry: Charlie never liked her.  
Lucius: What are you doing for yourself these days?  
Harry: Muggle politics.  
Lucius: I take it that you're not using the name 'Harry Potter'.  
Harry: You've got to use your legal name and that never was my legal name. The Hadrian James bit was but I have two other middle names and my surname is that of my father. Not my mother.  
Lucius: What's your real name?  
Harry: Hadrian James Thomas Lycan Riddle.  
Lucius: Oh the irony. The Golden Boy is actually the Dark Prince.  
Harry: If I had known when I was younger I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys and I would not have been so manipulated by Dumbledore.  
Lucius: If you still had the resurrection stone then you could sort things out.  
Harry: I didn't get rid of it in the first place. Nor did I snap the elder wand.  
Lucius: My mate is the master of death. I can live with that.  
Harry: Good. I have sorted things out. Father and I get along rather well now. He's also worked things out with Mother and Lily.  
Lucius: Oh good. So you actually moved to Greece because you don't want to be celebrated for killing your own father?  
Harry: Yes. The boy-who-lived stuff is pure and utter shite. I want make a proper difference somewhere where people change because they like me for who I am rather than like the fact that I was forced into doing things that could have killed me from the age of eleven.  
Lucius: It must have been nice when you first moved that no one knew your name.  
Harry: It was. Especially when I was at uni. I was left to do my degrees and no one really bothered me. I'm pretty sure I was the only person who didn't go and get shitfaced on a Friday night.  
Lucius: What degrees did you do?  
Harry: Politics and business.  
Lucius: I did politics in secret when I was younger. My father knew but most purebloods would not have approved.  
Harry: I know. Most people would be shocked that I am a politician. A muggle politician at that.  
Lucius: Where's your constituency?  
Harry: Dodecanese islands. Riddle Manor is about twenty miles east of the main island. It's far enough that it can't be seen but it's not to long of a boat ride if I am desperately needed. The exact coordinates are in the prime minister's safe as are all the coordinates for my fellows that also have or live on their own island.  
Lucius: That's a good policy to have.  
Harry: Yes it is.  
Lucius: So how long have you been playing the game of country wide politics?  
Harry: Since September. I needed to have enough of a reputation to run for one of the mps of the Dodecanese Islands. People are quite chill there but it does not mean that they will vote for anyone. A lot of my professors from uni live down there but have like a term only house here in Athens and they know me and my views on life which did make it easier.  
Lucius: You must be the youngest mp here.  
Harry: I am. I do get a bit of criticism because of me being young but I think it's out of concern that I jumped straight into politics rather than having a life first.  
Lucius: I could understand them thinking like that. Politics is normally an old man's game.  
Harry: Hence the British, muggle education system being so fucked.  
Lucius: The wizarding one isn't any better.  
Harry: I do not understand wizarding politics.  
Lucius: It operates on a system called bribery.  
Harry: I know it's awful. I'm very glad that I booked this week off.  
Lucius: I very glad that I chose Greece as my holiday destination.  
Harry: Fancy coming to mine for lunch?  
Lucius: I have a feeling that a lot more than lunch is going to happen.  
Harry: So what if it does? We're mates and we've not got anything else to do today.  
Lucius: You're right there.  
Harry takes down the silencing charm and they both stand up. Lucius grabs his hand and they walk out with the press taking pictures of their joint hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Greek.

**_Riddle in love?_ ** _  
By Aenias Theodorou_

> _Yesterday, this reporter was at Aristoxeni's {a cafe in the centre of Athens} when a tall blond haired man came in. My compatriot and I payed him no mind as it is the tourist season. MP Hadrian Riddle {the youngest member of the current government} was across the cafe from us. He waved over this man. The conversation progressed and we then got a small glimpse into MP Riddle's life. The mystery man kissed the back of MP Riddle's hand which caused the young mp to blush. They spoke some more {we unfortunately could not hear what they were saying} and then left together, hand in hand. Who is this man and what is his and MP Riddle's relationship? Will this unexpected twist shed some light onto MP Riddle's life? After all we know very little about him. All we know of him is his full name {Hadrian James Thomas Lycan Riddle}, his age {twenty} and that he attended Athens University of Economics and Business for degrees in politics and business. Will MP Riddle outright tell us about his background or is there more digging to be done?_

Harry: This tit is basically Rita Skeeter by another name.  
Lucius: I can tell love.  
Harry: This newspaper generally doesn't chat shit about my party but that is pushing it. My personal life has nothing to do with my job apart from my name changing. Even then it's not the business of the general public. I've written to my boss. If he doesn't like it he'll have to lump it. The public wouldn't take kindly to him calling me out on something that I don't really have too much of a choice on.  
Lucius: You really do have this country sussed.  
Harry: There's one thing that the war taught me. Stay one step ahead by analysing even your own sides' every move. That's the reason that the order didn't loose anyone.  
Lucius: Your father could have taken a leaf out of your book.  
Harry: Undoubtedly.  
The floo goes off.  
Harry: Can't I have one day of peace?  
Lucius: You're a politician, no.  
Harry sighs and stands up. He walks out of the dinning room feeling the eyes staring at his arse. He walks into the floo room to see Sirius, Remus and Teddy.  
Sirius: Hi Cub.  
Harry: Hello. It's really nice to see you all.  
He hugs the three of them.  
Teddy: Hawwy.  
Harry: Hey Mini-Moony. How are you?  
Teddy: Good.  
He makes grabby hands at Harry who pucks him up.  
Remus: Someone found their mate.  
Harry: Yes I did.  
Sirius: Lucius Malfoy?  
Harry: It's Malfoy-Riddle now.  
Sirius: You do realise that your step son is two months older than you?  
Harry: Yes I did realise that. You had breakfast?  
Remus: Yes we did.  
Harry: Luc and I haven't quite finished ours yet.  
They walk to the dinning room and go in. When the door opens Luc looks up from the paper.  
Lucius: Hello.  
Sirius just nods.  
Remus: Hello.  
Teddy: Hi. I'm Teddy.  
Lucius: Hello Teddy. I'm Lucius.  
Teddy: Hawwy down.  
Sirius: What's the magic word Teddy?  
Teddy: Accio!  
The look that Sirius sent Harry could have killed. Harry puts Teddy down and the sandy haired boy walks over to Lucius.  
Harry: What?  
Sirius: This is your doing.  
Harry: It might have been me. It might have been Draco.  
Lucius: Teddy what house are you going to be in when you go to Hogwarts?  
Teddy: Slytherin!  
Harry: Now that was Draco.  
The politician sits down next to his husband. he picks up Teddy and puts him in his lap.  
Remus: How's everything in the world of politics?  
Harry: Better now that MP Mallas is back from America. I had all his work dumped on me because I was the only one out of the five for this constituency who wasn't married with kids but that's changed. So they'll probably give the most amount of extra to the one with the oldest child.  
Sirius: Who's the poor sod with the most extra? After all you are on official leave.  
Harry: Floros, her eldest daughter is fifteen; then it'll be Drivas, his twins are thirteen; I think Mallas' triplets are ten; Karahalios has a four year old and a two year old.  
Remus: Have you two thought about names?  
Teddy: Names for what Pappa?  
Remus: Harry and Lucius are having a baby.  
The werewolf's son looks a Harry with wide eyes.  
Teddy: Really?  
Harry: Yes.  
Teddy: What are they going to be called?  
Lucius: Either Abraxas or Alethea.  
Remus: Your father or truthful one?  
Lucius: Yes.  
Remus nods. Teddy slides off Harry's lap and walks around the table to Sirius who put him on his lap. They hear a tune coming from somewhere. Harry flings his arms into the air and his open laptop flies in. Lucius quickly clears a space for the laptop. Harry puts it down and answers the skype call.  
Alethea: _Hi Har!_  
Harry: _Hi Thea! It's great see you again. How's everything going?_  
Alethea: _Came out, got disowned and got engaged on the same day._  
Harry: _What's her name?_  
Alethea: _Luna Lovegood._  
Harry: _I went to school with her. When we were sixteen we went to a Christmas party together._  
Alethea: _Luna!_  
Luna: _Coming!_  
The blonde girl appears in shot.  
Luna: Harry?  
Harry: Hi Luna.  
Luna: You look so well.  
Harry: Not having to hide your creature and finding your mate do that to you.  
Luna: Who?  
Lucius stands up and wraps his arms around Harry.  
Luna: Someone got their dream guy.  
Harry: Luna.  
Luna: Was I not supposed to say that?  
Harry: No!  
Remus and Sirius laugh.  
Alethea: Who's that laughing?  
Harry: The mean gits that are my godparents.  
Luna: Oops. Sorry.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorce of name meaning greece101.com


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up to the sound of his laptop going off. He accios it and a polo shirt. He quickly puts the shirt on and answers the skype call.  
Floros: _Good morning Riddle. Riddle?_  
He flicks the lights on and Lucius covers his head with a pillow.  
Harry: _Morning Floros._  
Floros: _You look like you've just woken up._  
Harry: _I have._  
Floros: _It's seven in the morning._  
Harry: _I've just got married._  
Floros: _Congratulations._  
Harry: _Thank you._  
Floros: _The main reason why I've called is the Prime Minister has rescheduled tomorrows' press conference._  
Harry: _Oh no. This doesn't sound good._  
Floros: _It's been rescheduled for this morning. And the press has requested that it be you that they speak to. It's probably to do with that whole business last week._  
Harry: _What time has it been rescheduled for?_  
Floros: _Eleven._  
Harry: _Still at Athens city hall?_  
Floros: _Yes._  
Harry: _Looks like I need to get up then._  
Floros: _I'm sorry for waking you up. I thought you would have been up by now._  
Harry: _It's fine. I was up quite late last night._  
Floros: _Who is your husband and did your name change?_  
Harry: _My husband is the man that I was seen with last week and yes my surname is Malfoy-Riddle now._  
Floros: _Hadrian James Thomas Lycan Malfoy-Riddle that really is a mouthful._  
Harry: _I know._  
The woman laughs.  
Floros: _I'll let you get up. Goodbye._  
Harry: _Goodbye._  
He ends the call and closes his laptop.  
Lucius: What in the name of Merlin was that about?  
Harry: The press conference has been rescheduled for today and I have to be there.  
Lucius: What time is it at?  
Harry: Eleven.  
Lucius: There’s still plenty of time.  
Harry: I know.  
He pulls his shirt back off.  
Harry: I’m going back to sleep.  
Lucius: I don’t think so…


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius opens his laptop and calls Draco on Skype.  
Draco: Hello Father.  
Lucius: Hello Draco. How are you?  
Draco: I’m fantastic.  
Lucius: What’s happened?  
Draco: I’m pregnant!  
Lucius: Congratulations.  
Draco: Thanks. What’s been going on at your end?  
Lucius: I found my mate.  
Draco: It’s about bloody time.  
Little Abraxas starts crying. Lucius stands up and goes over to the playpen.  
Lucius: What’s the matter Brax?  
He picks up his younger son and starts rocking him. Abraxas stops crying. Lucius sits back down on the sofa holding the newborn.  
Draco: Aww he’s adorable.  
Lucius: Draco this is your half brother Abraxas Hadrian Malfoy-Riddle.  
Draco: How on earth is he half Riddle?  
Lucius: It’s a long story.  
Harry: Luc?  
Lucius: Yes love?  
Harry: I’ve just finished for the day. I’m going to start on dinner.  
Draco: Potter?  
Harry walks over to Lucius and sits down next to him.  
Draco: Merlin you’ve changed.  
Harry: I just got rid of the glamours placed on me by my parents.  
Draco: Who were?  
Harry: Tom Riddle and James Potter.  
Draco: The golden boy is actually the dark prince. Somebody catch me I’m going to faint.  
Harry: Very funny.  
Draco: What creature are you?  
Harry: Neko. I get it from my mother.  
Draco: James right?  
Harry: Yes.  
Draco: Welcome to the family.  
Harry: Thank you.  
Draco: What are you doing for yourself these days?  
Harry: Muggle politics and parenthood. Yourself?  
Draco: Senior under secretary to the Minister.  
Harry: Don’t torture kids like the last one did.  
Draco: I won’t.  
Harry: How’s Charlie?  
Draco: He’s good. We’re having a baby.  
Harry: How far along are you?  
Draco: Two months. What was your pregnancy like?  
Harry: It was short, obviously, and in secret. All the muggles think we adopted.  
Draco: What they don’t know won’t kill them.  
Harry: Exactly.  
Draco: What name are you going by?  
Harry: Hadrian James Thomas Lycan Malfoy-Riddle.  
Draco: Of bloody course. You would not believe the pressure the Greek Ministry is putting on us about finding you in the Hogwarts school records.  
Harry: Don’t you bloody dare tell them. I’ve built a life for myself here where no one worships me for murdering my own father.  
Draco: I wasn’t planning on.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry is on a skype call with the president when the door to his study opens and in toddles Draco and Charlie’s son Sorpius.  
Scorpius: Grandad.  
Harry: Yes Scorp?  
Scorpius: Daddy says that Grandfather is starting dinner.  
Harry: Tell him not to blow up the kitchen.  
Scorpius: I will. Bye.  
Harry: Bye.  
The blond boy leaves.  
Economos: _You’re a grandfather? You’re twenty-four!_  
Harry: _Step grandfather. My step son is two months older than me._  
Economos: _Your husband has five children?_  
Harry: _Five sons._  
Economos: _I have one son and he drives me up the wall._  
Harry: _How old is he?_  
Economos: _Twelve._  
Harry: _Twenty-four, four, three, two and one. All blond._  
Economos: _Isn’t the four year old call Abraxas?_  
Harry: _Yes. Draconian is the oldest, then Abraxas, then James, then Lycan and finally Thomas._  
Economos: _I would lose track of them all._  
Harry: _They’ve all got different coloured eyes._  
Economos: _I hope for your sanity that they never find out about contact lenses that change your eye colour._


	6. Chapter 6

Harry opens his laptop and skype calls Remus, Sirius and Teddy.  
Remus: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hello Moony.  
Sirius: Which one you got there?  
Harry: Lycan.  
Sirius grins. When he was told that Harry and Lucius’ third son would have his name as their middle name he cried. The next year the same thing happened with Remus and Harry and Lucius’ fourth son.  
Remus: How are you?  
Harry: Tired. This one had a nightmare last night and that woke up Tom who then did not want to go back to sleep.   
Sirius: We’ve been talking with Draco and Charlie. What we’ve decided is that if it’s alright with you and Luc we’re going to steal your children for a few days so you can rest.   
Remus: You’ve not had a proper break since before Brax was born.  
Sirius: That was five years ago.  
Harry: The last five years have flown by.   
Remus: You’ve just got re-elected. You should spend some time celebrating with your husband. We’re just enabling it.   
Harry: Will you be able to cope?  
Sirius: Having Ly and Tom in our house for a few nights isn’t going to kill us. Teddy said that he’ll help change Tom’s nappy.  
Teddy: Did not.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus: Malfoy, Scorpius Draconian.  
Scorpius sits on the stool.  
Alasdair: SLYTHERIN!!  
The blue eyes boy takes the hat off and walks over to the Slytherin table. Severus sees the net name and is rather confused. A Malfoy-Riddle? How on Earth?  
Severus: Malfoy-Riddle, Abraxas Hadrian.  
Brax struts up to the stool in the exact way that Draco did twenty years ago and his father twenty years before that. The hat hasn’t even touched his head when it shouts that he will be joining Socrpius.

Later on that evening all the first year Slytherins are waiting for Severus to come and talk to them. The potions master sweeps in and looks around at the new Slytherins.  
Severus: Welcome to Slytherin house first years. As those of older families…  
Scorp and Brax give each other a look.  
Severus: Will know, in Slytherin we hold certain standards that other houses do not.  
Brax coughs twice.  
Abraxas: Gryffindor.  
He coughs twice again.  
Severus: Who was that?  
Abraxas: Me.   
Severus: And what makes you think that?  
Abraxas: My pa was in Gryffindor.  
Severus: And what is your pa’s name?  
Abraxas: Hadrian Malfoy-Riddle but you all know him as Harry Potter.  
Severus: Who might your mother be?  
Brax and Scorp burst out laughing.  
Severus: What’s so funny?  
Abraxas: My name is Abraxas Hadrian Malfoy-Riddle. Where’d you think I got the ‘Abraxas’ and ‘Malfoy’ bits from? Not some female.   
Severus: You’re Draco Malfoy’s son?  
Scorpius: Do you know something I don’t because I’m pretty sure he’s not my brother.  
Abraxas: It’d be pretty sketchy if I was my half-brother’s son. Me along with my three younger brothers are very much Lucius Malfoy-Riddle’s sons.  
Grey: You’ve got three younger brothers?  
Abraxas: Oh yes. James Lucius, Lycan Sirius and Thomas Remus. Things are about to get interesting around here.


End file.
